Entangled in the Circle of Frozen Shadows
by Karinica
Summary: King Syrus and Queen Elsa are expecting a brand new baby in just 2 months, but what happens when strange new enemies arrive in Arendelle? Will this enemy tare this family apart? Or will Elsa be able to save it from the past and its shadowy destruction?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Soldiers of the royal army of Arendelle, march in strict lines of many formations; in front of the castle's double doors. Security has grown extremely tight, since the time of those visits from both the Duke of Weasel-ton and the 13th Prince of the Southern Isles. Trust has grown thin between the outer countries, and trading has been strictly confidential; no longer trading out in the open, now hidden behind the scenes of the unknown. More servants have been recently hired, prior to the opening of the main gate; which had long since been shut for year after year that had gone by.


	2. New Meets Old

Chapter 1:

Queen Elsa of Arendelle has been married for 3 and a half years, to King Syrus of Corona; the younger brother of Queen Rapunzel of Corona. Now expecting the birth of their first child, Elsa has taken leave from her duties, her husband Syrus taking upon himself the responsibilities. The time is now of the late mid afternoon hours, Elsa whom is currently 7 and a half months pregnant, is wandering the halls of the castle. Her vibrant aqua blue eyes admiring the paintings of landscapes and portraits which decorated the walls. Elsa had her left hand resting on her round belly as she walked, letting her right hand trail beside her.

Her tummy grumbled with a fierce hunger, she giggled to herself; knowing that the child growing inside her would also be hungry. Walking slowly, Elsa held her back with her hands and continued until she reached the castle's kitchen. Pushing open the door, her left hand still resting against her lower back; she was greeted by the kitchen staff with warm smiles, and gentle bows from each of them.

"Good morning your majesty." Greeted lady Eliza whom was the head servant in charge of the kitchen staff. Elsa smiled as lady Eliza bowed respectfully to the young queen, "What would your majesty need of me to do, this fine afternoon?" Lady Eliza asked in her fragile yet cheerful tone of voice. Elsa did her best to straighten her stance, "may I request some fruit? Perhaps an apple? or some Grapes?" The young servant laughed slightly nodding her approval to the young queen's request.

After receiving a rather large basket full of varieties of; many different fruits. Elsa's husband, King Syrus entered the kitchen; his expression showing of great importance and excitement. "My darling, I have great news that I must discuss with you!" He stated loudly feeling proud of himself and his uncertain accomplishment. Elsa watched her husband, his excitement built up; looking into her husbands eyes, he appeared to be as energetic as a young child opening Christmas presents for the first time.

"Honey..." She said sighing with long deep breaths, a slight hint of a gentle smile curving her lips. Grabbing her husband's shoulders, to prevent him from his repeated jumping; "What is it that we need to discuss?" He smiled his cheeky-like smile, his blush a bright red with happiness, and complete enjoyment. "I've been requested in the kingdom of the Southern Isles, They wish to discuss plans between our governments and trading routes." Elsa was stone faced, shocked clear to the bone; her voice wavered, but was barely managed out her mouth, breezing against the surface of her lips.

"Who is the leader, presiding over this meeting?" Her breathing becoming shallower by the seconds that ticked by. "Hmm, what was his name again? Was it Dan? Sam? Or was it Matt?" her husband said, trying to recall, scratching his head in deep thought. "Hans..." Elsa said, almost too close to a whisper. Syrus nodded, "Hans...oh of course! Hans was his name!" Syrus spoke with pure excitement. After a moment, he noticed that Elsa was not as happy with the news as he had been. "Elsa, Darling? Are you alright?" He asked his wife with concern in his features.

Elsa said nothing, noticed nothing, did nothing. Her face gone completely pale, her features shadowed and crowded with sickliness growing around her. 'Hans is back, he wants revenge, and he is going to do anything he can, to get it.' Elsa thought fearfully to herself quietly, 'He tried to take my family, my kingdom once; he will not do it again.' She said with anger and hatred beginning to form and bundle up inside her.

"Elsa? Elsa? Honey, are you alright?" King Syrus kept repeating to his mindlessly staring wife, trying to catch her attention. Shaking her head, Elsa glanced at her husband, determination now shining against her pale like features.

Speaking with such force and unwavering determination, saying: "I'm coming with you!" Syrus was frozen, shock being the only thing showing in his broaden features, completely stunned, not knowing anything to say to Elsa's outburst.

Elsa whipped around, her emotions causing; her ice powers to whip and swirl about, nearly covering the entire kitchen in ice and snow. Peering down, she saw her hands shaking uncontrollably; fear now shrouding her delicate features. "I...I...I'm sorry!"

Elsa yelled out, charging out of the room, clutching her hand tightly to her chest, the other dragging beside her. Tears only came, like a never ending flood of waves across her fragile cheeks and pale skin.

She ran and ran, but only so fast for being a pregnant woman. She went through the halls, passing by each door; but then, she stopped. Backing up a few feet, she stopped and stood until she stood in front of an old door, the printed blue snow like patterns nearly chipped off the woods surface.

It felt familiar, after a moment; she realized she was standing in front of her old childhood bedroom, the one she kept herself isolated in all those many years ago. Approaching the door slowly, her hand trembling above the nearly gold-less colored knob.

She forced herself to open the door, hearing the lock click with each turn of the knob. The big door swung open with ease, a gentle creak on its hinges and a ghost like breeze forcing her in. Once in, the door swiftly shut tight behind her; making her flinch as she heard the locks chrun, allowing no means of escape.

Elsa banged on the door, slamming her fists furiously and frighteningly, more and more tears managed their way out of her innocent eyes, strolling down on the surface of bare skin. Her slumped figure, growing cold, ice only growing and swirling across all areas of the room; except where Elsa stood.

She did not understand what kinds of supernatural things lurked in the shadows; and she was too terribly afraid to find out. Slumping herself to the fabric floor, Elsa tried her best to breathe in slow calming deep breaths.

Her anxiety level only sky rocketing to emensable heights. Her hands gripped her head tightly, bringing her delicate legs to her chest. "Elsa..." Spoke an echoing voice of a woman, whom Elsa thought was wandering about outside in the hallways of the castle. But she heard no foot steps, no voices, nothing but the echo of a complete stranger.

The voice spoke again, only this time it came from within the room. Elsa scanned the room only until her eyes landed on the old bed she used to sleep in as a child; but she froze, fear levels rising.

There on the bed, sat a woman who looked no more than 19; her features nearly invisible, as well as her clothing. "Who...w...who are you?" Elsa asked, shuddering.

The ghost like woman looked up, staring into the eyes of the young Queen. "I be Elvine, 2nd queen te king Michael of the royal family of the Southern Isles rulers." She said painfully. "tis an honor te meet ye, your highness; Queen Elsa." Saying so politely, with a graceful curtsy.

"You are Lady Elvine? The legendary Lady Raven?" Elsa asked in an unsteady tone. Guinevere nodded respectfully, "Indeed that be me, but tis not of importance now, for I have need to discuss something beyond more important with thee; concerning your Kingdom...my queen."

Lady Elvine stated in a standing position, which she then turned into Curtsying respectfully to the young Queen of Arendelle. " As Elsa gazed at this ghost like girl, she saw that this girl's hair was a Dark almost red auburn color; reaching clear to that of her lower waist.

Her gown was of beautiful pearl white, with light grey see-through long sleeves. Looking closer, Elsa let out a gasp of fear and surprise. The young woman's chest held a huge hole of where the heart resided, showing long deep red blood stains cascading down the left side exterior of the dress.

Her throat shown a thin slit across its center, with little tailings of dried blood; the girl's eyes were surrounded by that of black and blue Bruises, like that of a restless child. Then Elsa realized it, Lady Elvine had been murdered.

"You...you were murdered, weren't you...Lady Elvine?" She nodded sadly, "Aye tis true...It Twas meh young daughter whom had murdered meh..." She said sighing with a little smile. "But even still, I have forgiven her cause of it." Elsa noticed with such ease in her voice, that Lady Elvine had come to terms with what had happened between her and her daughter's dangerous arguments.

Her accent was deeply Scottish, but not as deep as of those born in the Scottish Highlands; Elsa observed quietly to herself. "Lady Elvine..." Elsa started to say, but was cut short; with Lady Elvine's out stretched hand in a 'wait a moment gesture.' "Tis many questions, ye be having Milady...But there are more pressing matters te be discussed at hand."

Elsa stood silent, nodding to the young corpse that swayed before her. "Tis ye husband; Syrus, he mustn't be allowed te go." She stated in her most plainest of expressions. "Tis too Dangerous, for him te be going; you must tell him this." Elsa nodded in agreement, "But how? How can I tell him not to go, when he has waited his whole life to experience something as this?" Elsa said in Confusion and Worry.

"Ye husband, will not come back if he is te go...He will be killed once he reaches te mainland of meh home." Lady Elvine said with sadness. "Then who can I send, if it not be my husband?" Elsa asked with questioning eyes. Lady Elvine thought for a moment, then an Idea came to her.

"Ye husband May be able te go, as long as we send someone else te go with him...and I think, I may know someone who could." Lady Elvine said proudly with her gentle and graceful smile. "Tis ye sister-in-law's husband, his highness King Eugene of Corona, Tis he whom is most trustworthy in meh eyes." Elsa nodded, "Rapunzel and Eugene..."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, she had the feeling of security, that her husband would return home safely to her and their unborn child. Now all they had to do was wait for the right moment, for Eugene to arrive and accompany her husband to The Southern Isles, and then everything would be alright.

"Milady, I must be going now...ye castle servants, younger sister and thy husband are in search of thee." Lady Elvine said, as she slowly began to dissolve and disappear into that of thin air. "But Milady, remember dis, although ye husband tis to be safe on his travels; tis danger that lurks within dis lands of Arendelle."

Those words trailed off, creating a presence of fear and worry; but Elsa couldn't worry about that now, there were other matters that needed attending to. She tried her best to shake it off, but it only circled around her in clumps of despair.

Footsteps came from outside, Elsa slumped to the floor; still gathering the events which played over and over again in her mind. "Elsa? Elsa, Darling? Where are you?" Syrus said, followed by Anna's own voice; "Elsa? Elsa, Where are you? Its me, Anna! Come on Out, you don't have to be afraid!"

Elsa Felt those tears slipping, and nearly silent sobbing; bringing her knees to her chest, Elsa sat in the center of the room; crying with both joy and fear. Syrus and Anna managed to find Elsa in her old room, where she was quietly sobbing to herself. After several long hours of crying out, Elsa managed to fall asleep in her husbands arms; feeling secure and at home in his expanding warmth.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, please protect meh kin child Guinever, tis great danger that seeks her hand." Lady Elvine said, those the last words she heard before she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 2

Elsa was in deep sleep, after minutes of her sobbing. Syrus lifted her gently, carrying his wife to a more warm and welcoming room in the palace. The servants changed her from her daily clothes, into that of her nightgown; unraveling her hair to rest on her pillow in long flowing waves.

They lit the fireplace, watching as the flames burst to life. They immediately cleared the room, closing the double doors behind them. Elsa lay unconscious across the fabric, beneath the quilted blankets. Her form seemed calm and peaceful; but on the inside it was entirely different.

Elsa was living a nightmare, she was restless. She lay within a dream, the scene shifted to that of a castle bedroom; a soft voice in the distance, calling out to someone. "Mommy...?" Called a young child's voice, that was entirely unrecognizable to Elsa. She breathed in rough breaths, clutching her hands closely to her body; the anxiety inside her chest rose higher and higher. Elsa looked around frantically, she stopped, peering at a light; dimly lit, but lit all the same.

The young girl looked up towards the black space above; "Please help meh mommy, daddy!" "Can anyone hear meh?!" She yelled to no one in particular. Her long flowing brown nearly red colored hair reached clear past her lower waist, coming to rest closely to the marble like flooring she sat upon. "Please make them all go away! Mommy, daddy! Don't leave me alone with them!"

Something cold and dark struck the young child, causing this time for the girl to scream at the top of her lungs. Body trembling fearfully, and her hands which shook violently were clasped tightly over her fragile ears. Elsa watched her own fear showing in her eyes; of the events being played out.

The atmosphere changed, and Elsa could now feel the unpleasant stirrings of spirits, crowding in all around the defenseless young girl. Elsa felt the pain of the desperate child, the crushing pain that swarmed around her fragile body. This pain that was all too familiar to Elsa.

A woman came into view, "Gwenivere; please child, tis alright, I'm here for thee..." The young woman said shaking the child's shoulders, trying to get her attention. Gwenivere looked as if she was calming down, but then something shifted inside that child, something the girl had thought she had long since had kept under her control.

All at once, her emotions ran wild; spinning completely out of control. Ice fractals spun, covering every dark corner and crevice that occupied the black room. Covering everything in its icy texture, destroying everything, all but the young girl who sat beneath the dull light in the center of the room.

The young girl stood, her pale blue eyes, watching her mother with an unwanted feeling, making her shiver so terribly. But then the young girl did something completely unexpected. The dark shadows crowded around her began speaking, Elsa watched as the queen couldn't bare the pain and sorrow in their lost voices any longer. The girl cried out fiercely, "Mommy...!"

She had allowed herself to collapse to the floor landing hard on her knees, screaming in pain; the young girl gradually stepping forward towards her. Soon making herself run into a sprint towards her fallen mother. The girl landed onto her knees, pulling her pained mother to her; resting the queen's head weakly onto her small lap.

She hadn't noticed beforehand, but then she looked down toward la the palms of her hands. Guinevere's hands shook rapidly, her eyes widening at the sight of them covered completely in blood. "No...!" She screamed to her mother, crying out in fear and pain.

"No...no...I...I didn't mean to...! I didn't know...!" She held the queen tightly to her chest, sobbing quietly to herself. "Mommy...mommy, please come back te meh mommy!"

The sound of rushing feet came pounding down the hallway. The door smacked open, crushing the wall that held its hinges. "Guinevere...what hath ye done?!" Yelled the voice of an older man, whom appeared to be Guinevere's father.

"Daddy, I didn't mean te to do tis!" Gwen said, her body shaking, her hands shaking most of all. Her father looked down at the sight of his daughter, his eyes widening with fear and horror.

"Elvine!" The king cried out in sorrow, "meh beautiful an gentle wife tis gone from meh reach..." He held his wife for several long moments, sobbing to himself. Then he looked up, as if just remembering his daughter's presence.

"All tis is yer fault! Ye killed yer mother! Ye took her from meh!" The king yelled, his voice gradually growing louder. Gwen desperately tried to explain the events of what happened but was unable to get a single word, let alone a sentence out of her mouth. Without a second thought, he swung his arm down across the surface of Gwen's cheek, immediately leaving a huge red mark that would become an ugly bruise later one.

"Ye are not welcome here anymore, ye are no longer meh child." The king said hatefully with his voice. Those strong words shook Gwen clear to her core, dashing out of the room her figure still covered in her mother's bloodshed. She could never go back, she had caused the death of the only one who truly loved her, the only one who has believed in her since the day she was born; but now that person was gone...forever.

Elsa began to take notice of the scenery changing around her, as if time had been stopped and was now just beginning all over again. The last thing Elsa knew, was the sound of her terrifying scream that escaped from her lips. Waking her from her terrible nightmares.


End file.
